Various kinds of macrophotography arrangements have been proposed for adjusting the focusing of zoom lenses in the normal and macrophotography ranges. In the normal photography range, the focusing lens group is displaced for focusing, while in the macrophotography range, all of the focusing, variator, compensator, and image forming lens groups are displaced along the optical axis to focus. Such arrangements are mechanically complicated because so many groups must be adjusted for zooming and focusing.